


Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends. Cause this is when the bad guy wins

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert, Torture, Violence, dark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: A great philosopher, lover of dogs and a great husband once tried to warn us  « If you think this has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention. » Ramsey Bolton.If I ever get married I will let my soon to be husband read this.   So, I thought of the fic where Bucky cheats on the reader with Nat, and I’m a vindictive person so this is my take on this trope.I really don’t think Bucky would be one to cheats, but it’s for the sake of the story. Some drama is good for the heart.





	1. Chapter 1

****Bucky had Natasha pined downed by her throat on the ground of the gym, rutting against her hard letting all his pent up frustration sipping through his trust.

  
This one of the thing he loves about her, he doesn’t need to reign his strength, she likes it rough and fast. At the back of his mind, he is aware that you love it as well and it just used that a justification of his betrayal.  
But Nat was right too, the two of them had history and you shouldn’t go between the two. They are heroes while you are just a history teacher at N.Y.C. He loves you, but he belongs to Nat. You are his wife, she is his alter ego.

« Sergent Barnes, you are wanted on the conference room, its urgent. » the I.A interrupts his pounding of the Black Widow.

Bucky glare at the ceiling, not liking being interrupted during his time with his Russian doll. He muttered some unsavory thing against Stark’s robot. He didn’t know how it comes to that but it seems F.R.I.D.A.Y couldn’t stand him or Nat for that matter. At first, he thought Tony was behind the coldness and more than the curt tone of the I.A but he had now good relations with him so no, not the answer. He didn’t have the time to dwell on the question as F.R.I.DA.Y decided to activate the fire sprinkler systems and soak them to the bones.

« What the fuck F.R.Y.D.A.Y » he seethed contemplating frying her systems to the ground.

« I said it was urgent, you didn’t heed my alert hence I took upon myself to search on the internet how to separates two horny dogs. Water was the number one answer. »

« Are you calling me a dog ? «  the edge on his voice was not lost on the several algorithms composing the Intelligence.

« No, of course not. »  Bucky only nods calming slightly at not being called a damn dog. «  All my research and data conclude that dogs are loyal and faithful to a fault. None of those things you could be accused of,» she replied sweetly.

Bucky’s and Nat’s jaw hanged open, not believing the amount of sass, and disdain the I.A was showing them.  
« Now would you be so kind as to go in the conference room, as it is required by your status as a worker here? »

Bucky and Nat were too shocked to do something other then made their way to the conference room.

The glass slides open revealing the rest of the team in what could only be described as a tense silence.  
Steve locked eyes with Bucky sending him a sharp disproving glare and an equally scorching one to Nat. He knew what was going on and he didn’t like it one bit. Several times he had tried to reason his friends. Why would he cheat on you, his loving, beautiful and kind wife with Nat?  They hadn’t had even one inch of alchemy, just raw sex and Steve knew first hand that she was not the most delightful partner in bed.  Always too mechanical, cold and fast.

Tony look between them trying to pieces the things together.

«Man as I love to watch the good old captain looking at his boy toy with his eyebrows of freedom and disappointment, it’s kind of long phone distance and I’m the caller. »

Bucky visibly blanched and flinched at the sound of this voice. The voice in his nightmare, the voice of Brock Rumlow.

« Hello soldier, missed me? » Brock taunted, walking around in what’s look like an H.Y.D.R.A base with his phone ‘facet time’ style.

« Rumlow. » Bucky only growled lowly, making the H.Y.D.R.A boss laugh like a Hyena.

« Would you look at that! » Brock smiled proudly at the camera, « they grow so fast woah, now he can talk » he baby talked into the phone make the Avengers cringes at the weird picture of the ruthless man joking around like that.

« Now unto business, I have something that belongs to you, Soldier. »

Bucky scoffed, that was the most cliche attempt of a lure. Brock only shrugged and opened up a heavy door.

« So darling ready for your close up ? »  he asked behind the screen of his phone. The team could head the muffing sound of someone trying to speak while being gagged.  
Instantly, Bucky’s blood ran cold. He didn’t know who was in this delicate situation but one thing was sure, this person was going to regret to be even born by the end of this day, he knew that much.

« Huh huh I wouldn’t do that Stark if I were you. See if you continue trying to locate this phone I will be forced to launch a new shiny deadly AIRSOL missile and that shit can wipe out half of Europe. » he gloat pointing at another screen with the control panel of said weapon.

« Do I have your intention now ? » he was met with silence and nods to the Avengers and winked at them.  
« Tadaaaa » he finally pointed the camera in the direction of the person that was strapped down to the « chair ».

The person being you, hair matted and clinging to your forehead, drool visible on your chin, blood gushing out of your nose. The tank top and boy short was only serving one thing, when they’ll put the current on, every spam of your muscle would be visible too. You also sported some nasty cuts and bruises. In overall, you were the perfecter poster girl for H.Y.D.R.A’s tortured prisoner programs.

« How you doin honey? »  he comes to crouch just next to you. « Sorry, what’s that? You can’t talk ? »  he answered your muffled screams. He laughed utterly amused by your helpless state.

The atmosphere in the conference room turned glacial as they witness Rumlow torturing you. Their faces a testimony of their troubled state.

Bucky, poor Bucky felt so guilty, he spent the last 3 weeks between the legs of Nat, not checking on you once. He had told you that he had an important mission, one required a total radio silence. From the look of it, you had spent already quite some time with the H.Y.D.R.A’s goons.  
His stomach lurches at the thought of you being abducted while he was dining and bedding the Black Widow.

He observes as Brock takes your chin between his finger tutting at you. « Now, now sweetheart we’ve been over this when I ask a question I expect you to answer. »

Eyes wides with the fear of what may come to you, you struggle, trying to make your voice heard despite the gag holding you silent.  
You trashed, screaming at the top of your lung, throat sore and tears streaming.

The Avengers are shell shock witnessing your torment. The dread filling their veins as Brock nods to someone on the side.

And then it begins, the wiring of the machine, the humming sound of the current and the heartbreaking wails of Bucky’s wife.  
They can see you spamming, and even when you pee yourself losing the control of everything in your body including your bladder.

Their hand is tied though, and Steve feels like a lion trapped in a cage, he would have come to your rescue had the fate of half of Europe and countless lives would not have been in the balance.

After what felt like an eternity, the humming stopped and so did the current, still, your muscles continue to spams a little bit longer and the contracted painfully as they were petrified by the electric shock.

Bucky had clenched his eyes shut during the process as he was reliving the pain he knew you had felt. It was because of him. You wouldn’t have been n H.Y.D.R.A if it weren’t for him, and they wouldn’t have got you if he had been with you instead of screwing his mistress. Yet again, an innocent had been hurt because of him. While his actions as the Winter Soldier could’ve been excused by his condition what was his excuse now? Answer …. None.  
Nat tried to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him but he rejects the touch violently.

« Please leave her alone, it’s me you wanted I’ll come ! » he pleads difficulty as he had a lump the size of Florida down his throat.

Brock only look at him like he was a dimwit « And why would we want you? You are sorely mistaken if you think that this is something else that payback. We are evil remembers? We do evil shit but the problem is we’ve been watching you and, » Brock shook his head heavy with disappointment « It’s now clear that we don’t have the right woman. »

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par queenbrookedavis](http://tmblr.co/ZJN0Zs2e2eDYr)

 

He came back next to you, « What do you think sweetheart ? » he pated your head gently and freed you from you gag.

You looked at him with brow furrows, your confusion clear as the day for Bucky and apparently to Brock as he offered you a sympathetic smile.

« That’s mortifying, really we wanted to gaud your husband a little, killed the love of his life that’s sorta thing you know. So we took you in, tortured you and then the next thing we know is that the woman of his life is the black widow that he had been screwing behind your back! »  He said smugly.

If glares were revolver then Bucky and Nat would’ve been six feet under by the looks they received by their colleagues.

They watch as the realization hits you, devastation and betrayal clearly written all over your face. If it was possible you looked even more broken.

You looked at the screen and locked eyes with your husband « Bucky », the question in form of his names pleading for him to tell him that all was a bad joke and that he would never do that to you.  
For a renown assassin, he surely didn’t mask well his emotion, his guilt in that case.  
He watches as you lower your head in defeat.  
« I just don’t get it. » Brock offers his hindsight « Cheating on your wife like that tsk tsk. See … » he said putting his arms around your shoulders « We may be the bad guys but we value loyalties above anything else. I never once cheated on my wife. God, I loved her » he whispered the last part seemingly lost in his thoughts.  
Regaining his footing he claps his hands making you looked at him startled.

« Anyways, really with Romanoff? Been there, fuck that, not that great so why would you betray this amazing woman with her ? » the amount of disdain he puts on the ‘her’ part was not lost on everyone, while the Avengers stared at Romanoff with wide eyes. Brock look at her and shook his head « Oh no no no, Suka don’t spin the tale on me. No, it was not rape, I mean look at me I don’t need to force women to go with me. And Ma would tan my hide if I ever do that shits, plus you were the one that pursued me. » he winked at her.

Turning his head to you he saw a stray tear on your cheek and whipped it gently with his thumb, caressing tenderly.

He sighs, not liking what he was about to do.

« So, she knows too much blabla you know the drill,  and anyway you made your choice. Have fun with the Suka if you can. I’ll clean your mess like in the good old time. »

With a wicked precision and a blinding speed he took his gun and point it at your resigned face. You wouldn’t beg or pleads, you know what’s was coming and you’ll stare death in the eyes without blinking. At least you’ll keep what little amount a dignity you still had

 

  


[Publié à l'origine par zoeb86](http://tmblr.co/ZoqNOi2Tm70QN)

 

« For what it worth you didn’t deserve this. »  a loud intake of breath, yours as you were bracing yourself, one click, one boom and three sounds that would haunt the Avengers till the rest of their life.

* * *

 

For the first time in quite some times, Natasha Romanoff was scared. This mission didn’t felt right, the place was in a secluded area in Normandy. At first, when Steve had told them the mission was in France she was ecstatic, at least it wouldn’t be as freezing as Russia, especially in winter. France doesn’t spark the warning in people’s head as other countries would, but it should. No corner in the world is completely safe. 

The catsuit she had chosen for this mission does nothing against the cold and relentless rain, her boots are soaking wet and every step she takes is harder than the one before because of the mud.  
They had to split up to cover more ground. Someone had managed to temper with their comms and it was now a forced radio silence for them.  


Every intersection looked the same, cows or horses, sometimes a pasturage.  
The hair on the back of her neck stood up, she can feel eyes on her, but only spots greenery everywhere with is not comforting as it is as much hidden place for her foes.

 

  


 

The rustling of the wind paints a morbid picture of the scenery. Why couldn’t they send them in summer? It must be charming in summer, now at the beginning of spring though, she wouldn’t be exactly surprised if Dracula decided to take a stroll in one of the pasturage.

The smell of the grass is stuck in her nose. She wants to cross one the propriety but she remembers one of the consultants telling to be wary of doing so.  
In France gun’s laws are strict, the everyday citizen doesn’t have the right to carry a pepper spray. She had to laugh at that, you can buy it but you have to prove a legitimate motive to have one on yourself. Saying that you have one just in case to protect you doesn’t constitute a legitimate motive.  
But in the countryside, people have carbine and they are not afraid of using them. The consultant had warned them. As the locals say, crossing private propriety might earn you « des plombs dans le croupion » or « a buckshot in the rump ».

In the distance, she can ear the bark of a dog,  the cry of a lamb for his mother, and of course the horses. This region is known to be the land of the horses in France. Natasha is actively trying to remember what she knows about these lands. It serves to make her less giddy, less nervous. Plus, thinking about these details means less time to think about her fuckups with James.

How could she pursue a married man? She scoffed, right she knows how. She was raised in the red room, it was bound to fuck her moral compass. It was just sex and really, it was selfish of you to expect Bucky to stay faithful to you.

She just took what belongs to her. You were merely in the way, well now you were 6 feet under, she can’t say that she is sorry for your death, only that the team had been distant to her ever since.

Bucky doesn’t want to be near her anymore and Steve only talks to the two of them for works matters.  
The supersoldier is still royally pissed at Bucky, and it’s been 2 years since your death.

 

  


 

The rustle of the wind in the leaves of the trees sent a chill through her spine. Something was terribly off. The sensation of someone watching didn’t help her relaxed.

She feels it before she hears it, a bullet piercing her left thigh, she ducks under covers. Nothing betrays the localization of the snipper.

She tries to go undercover but feel another steering pain in her stomach and another in her shoulder right shoulder

She has struggle keeping her breathing quiet, it seems as the sniper is herding her in a precise direction.

She doesn’t have any choice but to go where he is leading her. She already lost a lot of blood, she wouldn’t survive another shot.

She feels hot and cold at the same time, she tries her best to keep walking but her dizziness is overpowering bit by bit. The overwhelming feeling of dread gives her heart palpitations.

Coming at the end of the field she spots a little dirt road, covered by blackberry vine. It’s so unkempt and wild and Nat knows that nobody had taken this road in a long time. She took her time, being the less loud possible. It's taking her a great effort, but with her flexibility, she is able to go in there without disturbing the nature and so make it appears as if she hadn’t taken this road.

After what felt like an eternity, she spotted a hidden building, it looked like an abandoned little castle. She thanks Thor for it. At least she could tend to her wound and it would offer a hidden spot much better than an open field.

She wobbles her way to an open broken window. She won’t enter by the front door. She wobbles in the eery building, she snorts at the thought of this place could be the next destination for the Ghost Adventure crew.  
The stuffy air sent a chill through her spine. Something was terribly off. She made her way to what used to be a library and started to tend her wounds.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard someone whistle the theme song of Kill Bill. Who might be this arrogant and lay back when the Black Widow was involved?

She was so used of peoples and enemies being extremely wary of her. But this person didn’t seem to pay any mind to her reputation or her skill set.

The whistle stopped, but the sound of stepped echoed in the castle. This person was so confident in himself that he didn’t try to make a stealth approach.

This was so wrong.

Nat knew that this person had skills, the shots he made were spectacular but this lack of precaution was unsettling.

The person was closing in her direction and she couldn’t move as to not betray her position.  
She was behind an old sofa, trying her best to calm her breathing. She didn’t like being the prey, a wounded one at that.

The floor cracked under the intruder weight. The steps stop. The person released a long sigh and cleared his or her throat then started humming an old song for children.  
« Eeny, miny mine moe catch a whore by her throat » next thing she knew Nat had a hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

She was met by the sight of you smiling at her with the most sinister smiled she had witnessed in her life.

You titled your head to the side, utterly amused by her bulging eyes. She tried to claw at your arm but you were stronger.

She was about to speak when you tutted at her. « If she screams just slit her throat. » you sang to her and she received the message loud and clear. Stay silent, or dye.

You didn’t release your powerful grips on her throat.

« You know, I always thought that villains speech in movies were ridiculous,»  you said like you were talking about the weather.  
« But for you, I’ll make an exception. Before I met James I was.. well I was called  Nephilim. »  
The look of realization in Nat’s face is so satisfying you might have a little orgasm thanks to it. The utter terror setting in her eyes, priceless.

« I didn’t know please Y/N. »

« I changed my ways for him, became a good girl and then he cheats on me with you,» you said with disgust.

« You are sorry you say? » you snort. « You are only sorry because you know I’m stronger than you. I bet you were still thinking you were in your right to fuck my husband because I was a weak pathetic professor.” you taunted.  
Once again, Nat had a look of realization etched in her face, you had your eyes on her since your ‘ death’ and she wouldn’t be able to manipulate you.

« One would say I’m a monster for what I’m about to do, but I don’t care. Plus I merely helping the world to get rid of a ratchet homewrecker.” You winked at her releasing your hold on her.

She falls on the floor with the grace of dry hoister.  On her knees in front of you, tears streaming freely from her eyes. She holds your gaze knowing when an assassin was about to strike.  
She played a game without knowing all the player and loosed.

Quicker than a snake, the blade of the knife she had failed to notice in your left hand swiped through her throat. A clean cut, a deep one and the satisfying sound of the bitch that destroyed your marriage choking in her blood.

One target down, on to the next ones.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great philosopher, lover of dogs and a great husband once tried to warn us « If you think this has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention. » Ramsey Bolton.
> 
> Warning: Cheating, death, blood, violence, and revenge. 
> 
> Note: I don’t know where this came from, but it’s dark and cynic and people are going to die in this. 
> 
> I had this already written so I decided to post it now because I don’t have the time to do something else now, sorry. Hope you’ll like it.  
> Warning: deaths of major character and manipulation and English is not my first language so sorry for the errors I made.

_« For what it worth you didn’t deserve this. » a loud intake of breath, yours as you were bracing yourself, one click, one boom and three sounds that would haunt the Avengers till the rest of their life._

« And cut! » Brock laughed. « God, Mrs. Barnes you should’ve been an actress ! » he smiled proudly, coming next to you and helping you out off the chair.

« You were not bad either. » you concede. You knew that he had played SHIELD for a long time, him and the strike team. It was funny really, the Black Widow pride herself with skills set, nothing can escape her, the greatest spy in the world. Yet, she hadn't seen the H.Y.D.R.A infestation in SHIELD.

And she didn’t see through your mask either. You knew they would’ve had made a background check on you and so you had craft yourself a real life, fake parents, fake education even fake speed tickets.  
No perfection in your profile to be found but well-crafted humanity. It made you look like normal, banal even.

The black widow didn’t suspect you, she even befriend you making the treason stung harder.

You must be honest and say that at the beginning you were really hoping that it was all part of a machination or a mission even. But when you heard him says that you were just a clingy shitty in bed bitch that didn’t deserve his time but he stayed with your his public image, you were beyond pissed and hurt. God this one hurt like a bitch, you know some scientist says that you can’t feel your organs, it is not possible, so how come you felt your heart constricted like someone was squeezing it? You felt it going in your throat to finally broke in million fucking pieces. You didn’t imagine this pain, no one can imagine something as hurtful as that.

‘Silly girl’, trusting someone else with your heart is the best way to have it break.

‘Stupid girl’ thinking that love was something else than a biologic reaction to pheromones.

‘Naive girl’ thinking that if you’d forsake your past, you’ll get a happy ending with a faithful man.

Secrets … everybody has them, it’s a fact no point denying that. What change with everyone is the nature of the secret.  
Take yours, for example, it pertains to your past activity. You were a mercenary, the most ruthless one.  
None of the Avengers knew of your past. You are not a sociopath per se but let just say that you have an outstanding capacity at dissociating your emotions, it whats made you one of the better assassin there is. When hired you would forgo all notions of morals you could have had. Even HYDRA was disturbed with some of your ‘works’. You never worked for them mind you. They just stumble across some of your deeds.

Bucky’s secret was that he was cheating on you with the woman who made her best to become your friends.

Boy was you pissed when you smelt the skank perfume on your propriety. Well, let’s be honest, since then Bucky had awoken the Nephilim with this little stunt and he was no more the love of your life but your would be target. An unsuspecting target at that.  
You had found some lewd text from her. She had texted him that she missed his dick, and she demands that he left his pathetic wife for good, apparently, you were too innocent. Then she sent a video of them having sex ‘for you to remember daddy’, and you were not impressed, he cheated on you with a damn sea star who just lay on her back and she moans like a fucking dying goat. Like seriously what’s wrong with your husband?

Carefully with the utmost precision, you divide your plan. You decided against going for a direct kill. It would’ve been too nice and merciful, clearly not your alley.

You dismissed the idea of tarnishing their public image. While satisfying, the confrontation would’ve made you an enemy of them and so you wouldn’t have any room to make their suffering last. Worst, it would’ve enabled them to justify and rationalize their action, spinning the reality and making you the villain of the story. That wouldn’t do.

Reverting to your old ways, cold and efficient it was not difficult to know what would destroy him. Natasha, on the other hand, her psyche wouldn’t allow you to make her feel guilty so you just would have to kill her.

Getting ahold on Rumlow was a bit difficult, but after 3 months you succeed and secured a meeting with him and his goons.

Rumlow was thrilled to works with the Nephilim, he was a big fan of yours, how flattering.

« I know you are a professional but do you really think that you are able to kill him, the Winter Soldier is not a middle threat Y/N, we made sure of that. »

You slightly smirked at that, and with the most velvety voice, you declared « To kill this man, you have to love him. »

Rumlow barked a laugh, eyes shining with amusement. « Oh my god, you are our very own Angelus! How fitting for you Nephilim. » he smiled and it was your turn to be amused.

« Okay, now the thought of you watching Buffy is kinda perturbing ! » you said with an arched brow.

« Hey don’t judge, nights in Siberia are rather long and cold, we ought to find activities to pass the time and watching tv shows are not shameful…. Beside we finally have a new code name for you thanks to it. Right Angelus ? » he smiled at you like the cat that ate the canary and you facepalmed in lament at the name.

« So now, we clean the base and start phase two, but after, what do you want to do? »  
« I’ll see when we get there Brock. »

Rumlow made his way over you and capture your eyes with his. « You can work with us, you’ll have a good future with us, and you know to succeed the world domination. » he joked at the cliche.

« The only domination I care for is in the bedroom. » you deadpan, exiting the room leaving a starstruck Rumlow in your wake.

NOW

Bucky and Steve had finally found the HYDRA base. It was hidden under the Mont St Michel an ancient abbey founded in 709.

 

They passed their afternoon observing the flow of tourists, they couldn’t approach it like this, they would be immediately spotted by the population.

Their saving grace came when Steve asked F.R.I.D.A.Y Intel about this place. Bucky started to nod off when the A.I finally told them something interesting.  
The Moines had built a tunnel under the sand so they could join the lands when the Manche’s sea rise. It was the official version, but it was said that they used it to smuggles gold or precious artifact.

Steve sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, they had to take a car and go at The Cabane (hut) Vauban, a 45 minutes drive and then prayed that thanks to the rain tourist won't be out there.

 

« Oh fuck sake, they couldn’t put the entry of the tunnel anywhere else? » Bucky grumbled.

« Shut up Buck! It’s not real sewage now jump in! » Steve admonished him.

After a grueling trek in the narrow tunnels, the two supersoldiers finally arrived in the HYDRA base.

Bucky was thrown off kilter as the base was not a standard one. It didn’t even have electricity for fuck sake. He felt like he was in the Game of Winter the others would always talk about the one with Starks and icy zombies.  
Winterfell, this was fuckin Winterhell, fitting for the Winter Soldier, he mused.  
The air was stale, Steve thought went back to his pre serum’s days and he just knows that this atmosphere would’ve started quite the Asthma attack. Humid and damp sand stuck everywhere.

They were met with 3 parting tunnels, but only one was alight with flambeaux.

Both super soldiers locked eyes, feelings clear as water writer all over their face. They didn’t like one bit but they have to do the jobs.

They finally arrived at an alcove, stepping in they were startled by the booming sound of the iron portcullis crashing on the ground, sealing this way out.

« I don’t like it. » Bucky sigh.  
«Really? I thought it was the perfect Holliday’s spot » Steve snarked back at him.

Their bickering was interrupted by the entry of 5 men in standard HYDRA uniforms led by an amused Brock Rumlow.  
« Hello, boys, » he greats them jovially, « too what do I owe the pleasure ? » he asked.

Bucky eyes narrowed and he puffed his chest. Steve’s posture mirrored his best friends, ready to pounce and end their enemies for good.

« Rumlow! » Steve growled and said man laughed. « Oh man, you know my name I know your names and his can we move past this part ? » he leveled them with his stare.  
« Or better yet, we can still play this little game. »  
He pointed at the man to his right, « What’s his name? »

« How the fuck would we know? Stop your fucking games Rumlow. » Bucky’s voice boomed, only to be laughed at.

« No idea? And this one ? » he pointed to his left. This times both super soldiers remained silent as they felt like there was something amiss.

« You don’t know? Maybe the next one will spark a recognition. » he turns once again to the man on his left. « Bring the Asset. »

These three words were enough to make Steve blanched and Bucky’s blood ran cold. What the fuck was happening. Another supersoldier? Another Winter Soldier? Worst they should know his name. Steve and Bucky were rooted in their place, exchanging uneasy glances.

The man from before came back but with a shadow this time.

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, the gear the shadow was wearing remind him his former uniform, leather straps, multiples pockets for knives and multiples of guns he was sure of that. The black nuzzle caught his attention. What’s pin him down was the eyes of the newcomers, darkened by the black around them. They were cold and void of emotion, the perfect mirror of what he was before.

His heart was beating like a drum as the color of your eyes and your hair finally registered in his brain.  
‘It can be’ he stuttered. Steve seemed as dumbfounded as him.  
«Asset! » Rumlow barked and mentioned for you to come next to him and you obeyed without any trace of hesitation.  
He garbed roughly your head and jerked the nuzzled out of hour face roughly. «Tadaaa! » he exclaimed as he did two years ago.  
You locked empty eyes with Bucky and he fell to the ground on his knees, tears flowing.

« Y/N » he sobbed, and Rumlow nods gleefully « ding ding ding we have a winner ! » he laughed.

Steve ignored him and took a hesitant step to you. « Y/N » he whispered softly. You finally looked at him and Steve was met with one of his biggest and painful failures. The kind man hadn’t reconciled with the fact that he wasn’t able to protect you the first time from his best friend and from HYDRA, and knowing you had been tortured during two years because of them broke him a little more.

« Who the hell is Y/N? » you croaked, and Steve hung his head low.

« Asset, » Rumlow called you and you looked at him, « kill them. » You didn’t acknowledge him and made your ways to the targets.

« Y/N, please it’s not you! » Steve plead with you but were interrupted by your left fist flying toward his face. He barely escaped it, utterly astonished by your speed and precision. They had to train you really hard for you to be this efficient in a fight in two years.

He didn’t have times to dwell on this fact as you were resuming your charge. Quick, vicious and hard bows made their way toward him, he finds himself struggling to keep the pace you were imposing. He had to resort using his shield and throwing whatever reserves he had about harming you. His new objective was now to neutralize you without too many damages.

« Bucky ! » he shoots to snaps his best friend out of his trance. He had turned his head toward Bucky to do so and it was all you need land a solid punch to his head stunning him. You didn’t let him the time to regain his bearings, delivered a succession of blows to the blonds soldier who fell on the ground.  
Blood gushing from your broken nose left arms bending in an unnatural way you limped yourself next to Steve. He was regaining his footing when he felt one hand on the top of his head and the other on his chin. He locked eyes with Bucky. It would be the last image he would see, his best friend completely destroyed, and he knew that this was the end of the line for them. He felt the sheer force you exerted on his head than nothing.

Brock and his men were speechless. You, a one-woman army had killed Steven Grant Rogers by yourself. He will mourn him, his biggest enemy and somehow it felt wrong.

« Well, hell has no fury like a woman scorned. » he whistled lowly.

You limped toward Bucky, the fight against Steve had been brutal, and you had sustained several injuries. He saw your combats boots and rise his head.

Completely stunned by the turn of events. Here he was paying for his sins and you the woman he had wronged was the one passing the sentence.  
« I won’t fight you doll,» he said devastated.

You titled your head to the side. « A disappointment till the end of the line, huh? Like our marriage. »

« Y/N ? » he asked, and you rolled your eyes.

« Surprise bitch,» you smirked, at the sheer confusion showing on his face your smile grown larger. « Don’t worry, I already killed Romanoff, you won’t be alone in the afterlife. » you declared. You wouldn’t chance a fight against him, not in your current state and so you took one of your shotguns and point it to his head. Two bullets through the skull and one to the heart.

You released a long sigh, finally, you had killed your ex-husband. You were somewhat sorry and sad for Steve, he didn’t deserve it but he was collateral damage.  
To be honest, his death was imperative. You couldn’t risk having this man against you. You hardly beat him unprepared but prepared and with a vendetta against you, you know you wouldn’t have stood a chance.  
The thing is, you learn early on the job to never play fair. You don’t last long with honor.

You are tired but you know you have still work that needs to be done. The only peoples that know everything about the « Angelus » operation are in this room. And you know that the boy has sent their emplacement with the Avengers's quarter, back at the Vauban Caban. You made sure to erase all the data from their recorder, rending them useless.

Stretching your back your turn and analyze your environment. Putting back your shotgun in your thighs holster, you mapped the exact location of your next targets. Quickly taking the gun situated in your back you put a bullet through the skulls of the 5 HYDRA operatives.

« Now, now Y/N why would you do that? » Brock asked you, marching over the corpse of one of his men.

« Your existence is no more beneficial to me, quite the contrary actually…nothing personal. »

« That’s cold baby girl. » he mocked with his hands on his heart, only for you to roll your eyes. « Fine have it your ways. » Brock sigh, gesturing for you to come at him.  
You launched yourself at him with light speed.  
He blocked every punch and kick for a while. And finally, start to land some on you as you were already tired from your previous combats. After a strong parade from you, he tried to regain his footing with some difficulties. He glared at you breathing hard, « Oh I’m going to wipe that smile out of your face » he sneered at you.

« Come and try » you, on the other hand, were the image of relaxation, even with your harsh breathing and sweating.  
Rumlow tried to round kick you in the head but you were faster and blocked his leg easily in front of your face. « Is that the best you can do ? » you taunted him.

« YA sobirayus' ubit' etu suku i tantsevat' na yeye mogile ! » he rasped. ‘I’m going to kill this bitch and dance on her grave’

« So smug, but for how long ? ». Did you have to enrage him furthermore? Probably not, but man pissing people off is one of your guilty pleasure.

You decide to end this masquerade and let your right leg collide with his middle, the sound of ribs cracking could be heard in the room.

You noticed that Tony and Sam had entered the place rushing to the side of the two fallen soldiers.

Time to end this, and with a terrifying war cry you grasped his head in your hand and with a massive effort detached it from his body and jerked it away on the floor. The head rolled in direction of wide eyes, Tony.

He looked at you as if he just saw a ghost. Well, you can see why he would think that you thought dryly.

Epilogue:

It’s been a rough period, the world was mourning three of their heroes, and the Avengers three of their family members.

The only comforting thought was that they had you. The gentle professor who had been put through hell.

The details of the Angelus project had lived them vividly. You had been tortured daily and inoculated the super soldier serum. The Avengers had cover for you and they were fiercely protective of you.

They had also eased you in the public eyes, and it was decided that you would be the new Captain America.

The public was particularly ecstatic when they found out that Captain America and Iron Man were going to get married. They called it the wedding of the century.

Today was the 5th year's commemoration of the death of the three fallen heroes. Each year, the team, officials and the public would participate in ceremonies to honor their memories.

You were seated next to your husband Tony while listening to the speech of the president. You had to pinch yourself not to fall asleep.

Finally, the boring man left his place to a little girl she was cute you had to admit it.

She was talking about freedom and peace. That the light will prevail thanks to the pure souls protecting the people and you had to concentrate on the feeling of Tony’s finger between yours not to gag at her ridiculous and naive speech.

This notion that good will prevail was so naive it hurts. No, life is a messy place. It’s doesn’t matter if you are good or bad. At the end of the day, only the vicious and smart people win. And that’s why you were still alive and leaving a good life with a good man that you definitely didn’t deserve.

You had carefully chosen and seduced him. You knew that this man would protect and shield you from any investigations. And he did, say what you want about Tony Stark but this man would do anything to protect those he held dear to his heart. You had learned to care about him, it was not love. You would never make this mistake again but it was close.

Coming back to your penthouse, the gentle man took you in his arms. He thought this day was hard for you as it was for him.

« Tony, » you whispered quietly in the crook of his neck.

He put some distance between you to look at you in the eyes.

« I have something to tell you,» you said not meeting his eyes and his heart caught in his throat not knowing what you would say.

« You can tell me anything Y/N, you know this,» he said trustfully. You knew he was honest, you could even tell him the truth about your past and what you have done, that you were never really tortured by HYDRA, that it was a play to kill his friends, that he would forgive you. You would never do this though.

You made your way to your night dresser and retrieved a little package. It was simple and Tony opened it quickly. This man was a child really. His eyes teared up when he saw a little onesie with an iron man baby on it. « You are pregnant ? » he stuttered. You only nod and were tackled in bear hugs by the happiest man on earth.

Yes, life is a messy place where sometimes the bag guys win and get the happy ending and never face the consequences of their actions.

And when it’s the case you better gather up your loved ones and friends and brace yourself for the bad guys' victory.


End file.
